Erasing Waves
by MajorWriter'sBlock
Summary: A foreign town, new people, becoming a ninja and something more? Itachi x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 ~Konoha~**

Kaira walked towards the large gates of the Hidden Village of the Leaf. She let out a long sigh and adjusted her pouch of condensed water, which she carried everywhere with her. She didn't want to be here, she wanted to be back in her little house on the water's edge. Her parents had died about two months ago, by her own hands, but this she did not know. She was used to living and traveling on her own even though she had a ninja escort. Her parents were skilled ninja that the village sent on missions often. Whenever they came home, they would bring her a souviner from where they went. They also would teach her basic ninja skills like kunai throwing, wall climbing, and basic chakra control. She was the Mizukage's adoptive daughter; due to her recent lose of parents and the Mizukage's foundness of her.

Instead of attending school in the Hidden Village of the Mist, Kaira is attending school in the Hidden Village of the Leaf. The Mizukage sent her to the Leaf as a goodwill gesture. Kaira will now grow up as a Leaf ninja never to return to her home unless for important missions. She adjusted her water pouch and sighed again. The water ninja handed her off to two leaf ninja, who would escort her to the Hokageand around the village for awhile. The Hokage welcomed her, filled out some papers and sent her on her way. The two ninja walked her around town; she ate dinner with them, before they escorted her to the building where she was staying. Up two flights of stairs third door on the right was her two-room home. Her few belongings were already there. She hung her pouch on a hook and flopped down on her bed to fall asleep. The next day she woke before the sun was up and got dressed. She tied the strands of brown hair together with a grey ribbon; the rest of her hair was a dark turquoise blue.

"Okay class this is our new student – Kaira – thank you. Now take a seat next to Itachi. Raise your hand, Itachi," the sensei welcomed Kaira as she walked in the room. Kaira nodded and walked over to the boy to take her seat. He gave her a curt nod, acknowledging her existence, and she replied with the same gesture. The two six year olds found the lesson to be beyond basic skills, making it a useless class for them. All of Kaira's classes were complete bores; she had learned all of the basics already from her parents. She wandered around after school looking for something to do. Instead she stumbled onto her seatmate practicing some advance kunai throwing. She stood there and just watched him.

"Heh…you're pretty good…but I'm better," she stated calmly walking into the center of the trees and prepared to outdo the Uchiha prodigy.

"Let's see you try," Itachi smirked moving aside. She grinned at the challenge. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and jumped up in the air, releasing the first five kunai. As she changed her position mid air she released the five kunai in her other hand while five more appeared in her first hand. She altered her position again and released seven kunai, five in the one hand and two in the other. As she was beginning her descent, she released three more kunai. The kunai were already bouncing off of each other and none of them had hit any of the targets yet. She released her final ten kunai before landing on the ground. As her feet touched the ground, ten kunai hit dead center on the targets. The second set of ten kunai knocked the first set off the targets while hitting dead center. The first set landed at the bases of the trees. While the two sets were hitting targets the second set broke into two groups; one group of five passing less than a millimeter away from her skin and the other passing a millimeter exact from Itachi's throat. He stood there, slightly astounded.

"Okay, I admit you're good," he praised.

"Just good, what a shame. How 'bout you show me something better than that," she taunted in a teasing manner of six year olds.

"Itachi, come on let's go," a man spoke as he walked out of the woods, "We have work to do." Itachi obliged and left with the man; leaving Kaira standing there, the winner of the challenge. She gathered her thirty kunai, placing them on a string around her neck. She walked back to her home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 ~School~**

Attending school wasn't that bad, it was boring but wasn't bad. The Uchiha kid wasn't a half-ass genius; he was actually pretty good in her opinion. She sighed again, class was taking forever. There was no point in her staying in this academy any longer, she was ready to graduate and live a life of an accomplished ninja. Kaira would often challenge Itachi to something when she got bored. Slowly he warmed up to her challenges and just her in general. Rather than giving her a curt nod, he would give her a warm hello and the more time they spent together the more he warmed up to her.

Ninjutsu class: simply teaching the basics of ninjutsu. A very, very boring class for the duo both could already clone and transform themselves with ease. They often thought used the class to think up different combinations of the ninjutsu they already knew. So the class wasn't completely useless, but none the less their Jōnin wouldn't have much to teach them because they were teaching themselves. They actually would occasionally cut this class by leaving their clone in class. It happened to be Kaira's favorite class, because they could show off their skills by cutting.

Taijutsu class: building up stamina and train the students' bodies. Mostly a boring class unless the little devils got bored. Often times Kaira would challenge Itachi to something very random, which often invoked chaos in the aftermath. Itachi would never say it, but once in awhile a smile did creep across his face while all hell broke loose.

Genjutsu class: just teaching the students about genjutsu and how to break it. For Itachi this was in his blood. So often he used a genjutsu on the teacher for the first five minutes. Kaira would simply let out a few giggles whenever Itachi used it. This often caused the teacher to use the two of them as examples of genjutsu, which they didn't mind at all. It is Itachi's favorite class, because who the heck wouldn't enjoy placing their teacher in excruciating pain.

Graduation finally came around, Itachi graduated at the top of the class and Kaira was in the middle of the class. He walked up to her after graduation with his forehead protector, actually on his forehead where it belonged. Hers was well tied around her right arm, lopsided. He smiled a warm smile. They were on the same team because of her average grades, not that they didn't plan it that way.

"You could have been the top of the class," he stated ever so calmly in his ever so sweet voice.

"Not without screwing you over," she replied just as calm. Their sensei had walked over with their third teammate, a 100% flunky that managed to graduate, his name Damu. Itachi and Kaira stole a quick glance and knew the other was holding back a sigh. The three of them looked like there was no way they could work together. Itachi had dull, black hair; dark eyes that were red when using the Sharingan and a face that was calm with large tear troughs. Kaira had mostly blue hair with a small brown section, being her original hair color tied in its usual gray ribbon; green eyes that hid a storm of emotion and a face that was either smiling and welcoming or stern and hating. Their teammate had short cut bright flaming red hair, with pale pastel eyes, and the look of an idiot plastered on his face. The missions were often tedious and long because of the lack of teamwork between the three.

Two worked perfectly together, they had been stuck as seatmates for the entire year at the academy. They had learned the other's ways in silence and in challenges. It was simple enough, any ninjutsu needed, she had you covered; genjutsu, he had you covered; taijutsu, the two worked like a well oiled machine. The third on the other hand, well he was just there to take hits while the other two took the enemy down. The sensei didn't really ever do anything…at all. He watched and waited, he didn't help them and when they were near death, he told them to run and get stronger. It was a miracle none of them were dead. Their past few missions were not easy to say the least but luckily they caught a break this week and didn't get any assigned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 ~Uchiha Clan~**

"Hey, your chakra control is pretty good," Itachi complemented Kaira.

"Why? What are you thinking?" she looked at him, seeing straight through the complement.

"Maybe, you could become a medical ninja. It would put us in less extreme situations," he suggested as they stopped right before they had to go their separate ways to go home, "Come with me." She thought on the idea of becoming a medical ninja and followed him, not paying attention to the fact they were heading straight to the main gates of the Uchiha residence.

"Are you on drugs!" she questioned when she noted where they were heading.

"No, now come on. I'm introducing you to the clan," he replied.

"Why…" she responded, wary of the 'Itachi' standing next to her.

"Because, now stop asking questions and move," he responded taking a few more steps and waiting for her to catch up. She caught up to him and walked slightly behind him. She knew the rules of the Uchiha, better than most Uchiha. Rule #1: Outsiders not allowed. Rule #2: Any outsiders will be 'dealt with in a proper manner'. There were actually several other rules, these two were the most important. Itachi had reached the gate and she was two steps behind him. The guard looked up, and began to open the gate for Itachi but stopped when he noticed her walk up.

"Itachi, you know better than to bring an outsider here," the guard scolded.

"I've already spoken with my father. He's expecting _us_," Itachi emphasized. The guard gave in and opened the gate. Itachi nodded and walked in with Kaira following closely behind. She knew she was treading in dangerous waters. They approached one of the buildings, "Father, we're here." Itachi spoke before opening the door. Kaira followed him inside his house.

"So she is who you want me to accept as an 'honored' clan member?" Fugaku questioned.

"Yes father." Itachi replied in respect.

"Very well, I will gather the clan. You two wait here," Fugaku ordered as he left. If it wasn't obvious already, Kaira was in a complete panic state. Itachi took her by the shoulders and shook her until she calmed down a little. Kaira regained her composure as Fugaku and Mikoto with Sasuke, walked into the room. "Follow me." Kaira obediently followed the family out of the doors and into the main street of the Uchiha residence. The entire Uchiha clan surrounded the street, almost waiting for something to happen. _Oh shit! I am so dddeeeaddd, _Kaira resumed panicking. She was told to stand in the middle of the street, which made her only more self-conscious, not helping her nerves. Slowly across from her Fugaku walked out into the street.

"My son has asked if you may be welcomed in this clan. In order to see if you are, you and I shall battle," Fugaku stated as Itachi let out a small whimper, fearing for Kaira's life. Kaira nodded, she was trapped now there was no way she could escape. _Mental Note: Get Itachi back for this!_ She entered a fighting stance prepared for anything. They both stood completely still waiting for the other to make a move. They took the initiative at the same time. They were both throwing kunai and shiruken and she was only two milliseconds behind him, but hers weren't aimed directly at him. _So she's going to bounce them, she always did like the indirect route,_ Itachi let a small smile cross his face while the rest of the clan laughed at the girl's poor aim.

Kaira didn't move as Fugaku's weapons hurled straight at her. She stood her ground and did not blink. Her weapons had bounced and deflected all of his and rebounded off of them to head towards him. The entire clan took back their laughs, now saying she just got lucky. He tried to put her in a mild genjutsu, but she broke it with ease. He tried setting her up into situations where she would be forced into the genjutsu, but every time she was just slightly out of the way, so slightly that it was hard for anyone to notice she moved. Actually, she didn't move; she only made him move so that his genjutsu was off. _Still doing things indirectly? You really do like it that way,_ Itachi smiled a little more.

"This will finish it," Fugaku began.

"No, father don't do it!" Itachi called out reflexively.

"Katon: Great Fireball Technique," Fugaku stated as he blew out a giant fire ball in her direction.

"Suiton: Water Dragon Bullet Technique," Kaira responded while wetting her hands with her pouch of condensed water.

"Hah. There's no way she can finish those seals before the ball strikes her," a bunch of Uchiha commented.

"I don't have to finish, I just have to start," Kaira retorted with a smirk across her face. The hand seals she was doing were too fast for the normal eye to see. Though with an extremely good sharingan, one could see that all forty-four hand seals were completed. She ended the seals with her hands forming an X, palms facing away from her, rather than holding the last seal. The dragon flowed out of her palms and immediately put out the fireball. It didn't just put out the fireball but part of it turned to steam while it continued to charge in the direction of Fugaku. By the time he would have realized the great dragon was still heading towards him it would have been too late, but Kaira stopped it and all the water immediately flowed back to her palms and then into her water pouch.

"Do we welcome her into the clan or not?" Fugaku asked everyone which was responded to with yes. "Very well then. Kaira, welcome to the Uchiha clan, you are now an Honored member." Kaira nodded to show her gratitude before walking over to Itachi.

"Wow, remind me never to double cross you," Itachi spoke as she approached.

"Yeah, sure. I think I will become a medical ninja," she replied smiling. He began walking her to the gate.

"Oh pack your bags. You'll be living with us from now on out," he waved goodbye as she walked out of the gates.

**A/N:** May be slight OOC-ness, not really sure…sorry if it comes up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 ~Peak Into Family~**

She had been living with Itachi for three years now and she was enjoying her new family. They were kind and welcoming and approved of her. Itachi was constantly training with either her or his father. Shortly after she moved in Itachi mastered the Katon: Great Fireball Technique, so he had his coming of age. Often Itachi, Fugaku, and Mikoto had to go to clan meetings, she and Sasuke weren't allowed because they hadn't had their coming of age, something she could probably never do. So she was left with babysitting her younger brother, not that she didn't mind. It caused the two of them to have the same close bond that she and Itachi had. She was the bridge between the brothers. She wasn't necessarily on good terms with many Uchiha but she also wasn't on bad terms either. They were basically neutral to each other, but they did respect her because she lived with the clan leader and both brothers, the heirs, clearly liked her.

Soon the rates Itachi and Kaira having missions increased again and they were out of the house a lot. Their sensei, getting sick of his so called 'useless' team, pushed them into taking the Chūnin exams. The sooner they were gone the happier he would be. It was a miracle they made it through the first half of the Chūnin exams. Then again three years of work with the same people, could have given them the teamwork they needed. They nearly got kicked out during the written exam because Damu well he's just that, dumb. The second part was hell due to their minor lack of teamwork; they had improved greatly though from their beginning teamwork. No longer was Damu just there to take hits, he could actually be useful; other than when that tree landed on him, but Itachi got him out and Kaira healed him up.

Things were looking bright. It was now time for the solo examination, so the team didn't matter anymore; though Kaira and Itachi really didn't want to have to fight each other. They were lucky and didn't have to fight each other. They each fought someone not so strong but not so weak, so it looked like a good battle. Damu on the other hand…well it would be safer to say he has some work to do. Both Itachi and Kaira made it to Chūnin. The clan was glad to have a genius or two in the next generation. When Itachi and Kaira got home they were both welcomed back by Sasuke, who was eagerly waiting of course. Itachi poked him in the forehead and went off to his room and Kaira ruffled his hair affectionately before asking him how his day was. It was something typical of the duo; if Itachi had something to do Kaira would play with Sasuke for awhile and vice versa. They both honestly loved their little brother, but from time to time they needed some breathing space.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 ~ANBU~**

Things were going good for Itachi and Kaira; they were both offered to become part of the ANBU about a month or so after they became Chūnin. No more Damu and no more evil, useless, good for nothing sensei. They both accepted and joined. They were paired up immediately seeing how they already worked so efficiently together anyway; pairing them with someone else would only take away from their power. The clan was happy to have them in the ANBU, now they could keep a better watch on the government of Konoha. They got masks that were basic, two eye holes, a nose and a slit for a mouth; no markings anywhere on it. They also received a black cloak and their first mission: take out an assassin that is aiming for a wealthy businessman. They headed to the suspected location of the assassin and found the dumbass lying around in plain sight.

"Oh, well the ANBU has actually taking an interest in me? Well I'm flattered but they underestimated me by sending only one rooki-" the assassin was interrupted as Kaira punctured his throat with an icicle.

"Nice, when you learn how to do that?" Itachi stated as they disposed of the unwanted trash.

"Here 'n there," she replied calmly as she crawled through the window, a small smile crossing her face. They finished cleaning up and returned to the Hokage to fill out a mission report. It was filled out just as swiftly the assassin was taken down. The duo went into the small room that the ANBU are allowed to go into to discuss certain confidential matters. Instead of talking, they changed out of their uniforms and into more casual clothing with their backs turned to each other before heading home. They walked quietly side by side as they headed through the empty streets late at night. The guard opened the gate for them and they entered the first house on the right, they took the hallway on the left and parted as they each took the last room opposite from each other in the hallway; whispering a quiet goodnight before closing the doors.

The next morning they greeted Sasuke before having breakfast. _Ah, family, I love it here, _Kaira was content while eating breakfast with everyone. They looked like a perfect family, mother and father sitting on one side of the table the two eldest across from them and the little to the right of Kaira. Itachi and Kaira were in the ANBU uniform except for their masks. Fugaku was very proud to have two children in the ANBU and his reason, to keep an eye on Konoha. Kaira and Itachi filled him in on the less important things, saying they were too low ranked right now to know anything else. They weren't sure as to which side they should take, but they could feel the tensions rising between both sides. Luckily for them, they were interrupted.

"The Hokage needs to see you now," one of the guards, typically at the gate, spoke.

"Very well, we will be there shortly," Itachi replied as Kaira was already getting up to get their masks and cloaks. They walked together towards the front gate and before it opened they placed their masks on and pulled up the hoods of their cloaks. They took the most direct route to the Hokage while lurking in the shadows. There really was no point in hiding, the streets were completely empty, no one could see them if they wanted to, most people were still asleep. They appeared quickly and quietly before the Hokage, ready for their next assignment. He nodded when they entered the room and began to brief them on their next assignment. He explained where they would have to go, what they would have to do, who they should look out for, and all the usual briefing information along with that a senior ANBU agent would go with them to assess their skills. Their codenames were Junior and Nami Itachi and Kaira nodded and left with their senior, code name Zakun.

_Damn, these kids are good. Not a single word passed between the two but they are in complete cooperation. Not many ANBU are that good when they first join, these kids could become something._ Zakun began to assess. He continued to watch the silent duo; _they're kids and still not a single word or gesture to each other, WTF?_ The silence was beginning to get to him. Their mission was off in the Land of Earth, a place with a lush supply of gigantic boulders. For kicks, Kaira started jumping from boulder to boulder as they ran to their destination. _Okay, that's better they still have some childhood in them,_ Zakun noted. The duo paused for a second and changed their appearances to blend in better with village that they were approaching. Zakun also changed his appearance; the three looked more like a family now: father and his two children.

Their mission was only to collect information on their target for two days before making any decisions on what actions should be taken. By looking like a traveling family they could walk right by their target without him ever knowing. They started by getting a feel for the small town before heading to where they would be staying. They relaxed there for about an hour before actually trying to find their target. _These kids, they really mean business._ Kaira spotted him first and whispered into Itachi's ear. He nodded understanding what they would do.

"Daddy, can we go over there please? Pretty please?" Kaira gazed up like a cute little girl to Zakun, who at the time was going _WTF?_

"Yeah dad, come on it looks like fun over there," Itachi joined in Kaira's pleading.

"Okay, okay. Calm down Nami and Junior. We'll go over there in a second," Zakun stated finally catching on as he let them pull him in that direction. _Well they're very good actors,_ he made a mental note to write that down. They were heading over to a weapon shop, it was clear that Zakun was a retired ninja so he could be looking for old time's sake. Junior had just begun attending the academy so he was preparing himself for becoming a ninja. Nami was continuously rambling on about becoming a better ninja than her brother. They each had their reason for being in the weapon shop, which made them unsuspicious. The two wandered around the weapons shop keeping an eye on their target while the third 'reminisced' over some old weapons in the front corner.

"Daddy, daddy, guess what? One day I'm going to become the best dual katana ninja there ever was!" Nami called as she raced against her brother to reach him.

"Dad! I'm going to become the best shuriken thrower there ever was!" Junior called while racing his sister.

"Calm down both of you. I'm sure you'll become great ninja no matter what you chose. Here I got you each a present," Zakun handed Itachi a shuriken and a kunai to Kaira.

"Thanks," the twins hugged their dad.

"Now it's my turn. I say we go there because I'm hungry and it smells good in there," Zakun joked with the kids as they walked towards the restaurant where the target headed. They sat down at a table and began to have a cheery conversation. _These kids seriously can act. Maybe they were just acting before on our way here – No they weren't, that had to be real. These kids seem to be used to putting on a face for show, kind of creepy._ Zakun thought while joining in the conversation. Both Itachi and Kaira were keeping an eye on the target, by being distracted by something in that direction and others. Zakun smiled at them, glad to see they had adept spying skills. They continued this pattern of behavior for the next two days. Then near dusk the second day, Itachi and Kaira cornered him in an alley way. It was decided they needed to bring him back alive.

"What do you kids want?" the missing-nin asked the annoying children.

"Nothing but…" Kaira began.

"…You." Itachi finished after they took off their disguises to reveal ANBU uniforms. The duo moved swiftly and silently to incapacitate the target. Kaira bluffed and Itachi made the move with his sharingan. The two successfully took down the target and met with Zakun at the gate to leave. He nodded and they returned to the village.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 ~Home~**

**Two Years Later**

"Your next mission is in the Land of Water. Code names: Lelila and Rekion. I trust you two the most in order to carry this mission out. You will be discussing with the Mizukage our relations with them. You are dismissed," the Hokage briefed the duo. They nodded in response and left. _It would take me half a day to reach there but instead it's going to take a day and a half with him. Plus we'll be there for three days, so no birthday…oh well._ Kaira complained a little in her head. She looked over to Itachi, who recently was beginning to get on her nerves more and more. They continued in silence before they reached the shore. They decided the best route would be to run on the water, from point A to point B in a straight line. They had been running for about four hours, before Itachi began to lose his footing on the rough seas.

"Great going you genius, you ran out of chakra and can't run on water!" Kaira yelled.

"Yeah well, figure something out Lelila because we can't be late!" Itachi yelled back at her.

"Fine! Suiton: Exploding Water Colliding Wave," Kaira created a large wave for Itachi and her to ride on. It was working pretty well, until a natural wave collided with it and destroyed it. Luckily the duo was near the shore of one of the islands and crash landed. "Oh Come ON! Seriously? I get stuck with this idiot, he nearly collapses on raging waters, opens his mouth under water, and lands on top of me like a lump that I can't freaking move!" Kaira calmed down a little more before using another jutsu to get an arm of water to pick him up. She let a long sigh before realizing he still wasn't breathing. "Ok that's it! I'm not giving him CPR." She called out in a fit of rage. She calmed herself down and tried removing the water from his lungs with chakra. _Your water control would be really useful right about now,_ Kaira searched inside her mind. Sighing she gave up of finding another way to save him and proceeded in giving him CPR.

"What the –cough– heck –cough– happened? And why does it –cough cough – feel like I have water in my lungs?" Itachi asked as he began breathing again.

"Because you do dumbass, trying to breathe under water. You ran out of chakra, couldn't run anymore and a wave crashed into us. We landed on this island and I've been waiting for you to wake up," Kaira explained popping a blood vessel or two.

"Whoa, calm down." Itachi stated.

"Yeah well let's just get going okay? We're actually ahead of schedule. Oh we're on an island so we do have to cross some more water," Kaira ordered as she began running again. _Oh crap, she's pissed at me. She's not telling me something. What really happened?_ Itachi scrambled in his head as he followed her. The island they were on was pretty desolate even though there was supposed to be human civilization there. It made it a faster run though, not having to deal with people. They ran in dead silence, they did not acknowledge each other's existence or at least Kaira didn't. She reached the water's edge and just kept running, _he should have regained enough chakra to run at least. What the hell was he doing to lose so much?_ _He's not one to use chakra unwisely_, Kaira began to have a change of heart and turned around to see him catching up to her. They resumed running side by side and the hostility lessened. And soon enough they were at the gates of Kirigakure.

"Lelila and Reikon, Leaf ANBU. The Mizukage should be expecting us," Kaira stated showing the guard proper papers. She nodded and opened the gates, while another gave them a paper with the address of where they would be staying. Kaira took the paper, reading the address began heading down the road on their right. She put the paper into her pocket and continued to find her way through the village with ease.

"Just a question: How do you know your way around the village so well?" Itachi asked puzzled at how fast they arrived at the house.

"Good sense of direction and luck," Kaira lied. Itachi just went with it not wanting to pick a fight with her. They opened the front door of the house to find the Mizukage sitting on the couch. She welcomed them and told them that they would discuss matters on the second day, before leaving. Kaira took the second hall on their left to the kitchen. It was late and neither of them had eaten since they left. She made a quick meal and devoured it before saying goodnight and headed down the hallway on the right of the living room. Itachi also got around to making a meal before searching for the bedroom he could sleep in.

Before finding a bedroom he stumbled into the room Kaira was in. He didn't immediately back out, but instead he stood in the doorway and watched her sleep. _Wow it looks like she's having a bad dream. _He looked around the room she was staying and two photos caught his eye. One had two proud parents holding their little girl with brown hair and grey eyes. The second one was of the same little girl, a few years older, with a small tint of blue in her hair and the same grey eyes. _Is this somebody's actual house?_ Itachi thought curiously while examining the room some more. It seemed like someone had just left this morning and would return later.

"Get out," Kaira mumbled and Itachi was pulled out of his trance of the room.

"Oh, sorry," but he didn't move.

"Are you deaf? I said GET OUT," she ordered a second time.

"Just a quick question where should – "

"Across the hall. NOW GET OUT!" she cut him off. He backed away slowly and went across the hall and when he opened the door, there was a bed for him to sleep on, _success!_ He passed out immediately.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 ~Puzzle Pieces~**

"Come on lazy…your breakfast is getting cold and I'm not remaking it!" The next morning he woke up to Kaira banging on his door. She walked into her room giving up on waking him. He ripped open the door and ran into the kitchen for food; his dinner consisted of a piece of bread, he was too lazy to make anything else. He began to devour his breakfast, for two reasons: his lack of dinner and the factor that he always loved what she made. Kaira on the other hand was sitting in her room staring at the picture of the family. There really wasn't anything they could do today because the Mizukage said they would discuss policies and what not tomorrow. She heard knocking on her door and immediately tensed. She shook it off and quickly placed the picture down before allowing him to come in.

"Hey," he started and took a seat next to her.

"Hey," she replied.

"Cute family," he gestured to the photograph she was just looking at.

"Yeah…cute…"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" she let out a long sigh.

"Oh…I know…Happy Birthday," he leaned over to kiss her gently on the cheek.

"Thanks," she gave him a weak smile.

"Come on tell me what's wrong…seriously I don't like seeing you like this. Please," he looked over to her and carefully pushed the brown strands of hair out of her face to see her eyes blue.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about," she looked away from him and reached her hand out to grab the photograph. He looked at her, unsure of how to react. He looked back over to her to see a tear escaping from her eyes. He reached up and wiped it off her face before hugging her. _I have no idea what's going on but I'm not going to leave her like this._ He sat there holding her; she sat there holding the photograph close to her. "I miss them." She whispered. He responded by holding her tighter.

"You have me now." He spoke softly.

"I know but still being here…" her voice faded. He nodded; _I guess this is someone's house, her house. I'll just let her get it out of her system._ He sat quietly beside her, just letting her be. They sat there for about two hours. "I'm hungry." She stated, "Let's go out and get something to eat."

"Sure, anywhere you want." Itachi replied; glad to see her slowly leaving her sad state though her eyes were still blue. He followed her out of the house and through the streets. In the streets he heard the villagers' comments about her and when he identified a speaker he just glared at them. _So the villagers remember her and they remember her in a negative way. She'll tell me in time what happened here, right?_ Itachi pushed the thought out of his head. She turned into a small alley way and he followed her. Before them was a quaint little restaurant that specialized in Onigiri.

"Hoi Kaira-chan you back?" the shop keeper, Tenzu, smiled a welcome.

"No just visiting," she replied.

"Ah…do you need a menu or do you want the usual?" Tenzu politely asked as the duo took a seat.

"A menu please, it's been awhile," Kaira replied her eyes turning brown. He nodded and returned with a menu for each of them. He smiled and went to help his other customers. The duo scanned the menu and discussed what they would get. Soon an awkward silence fell between the two as they waited for Tenzu to take their order. Their eyes shifted from side to side, they fiddled with something on the table, unwilling to make eye contact with each other. This awkward air had been around them for about the past two days.

_Flashback_

"Since when could you use fire jutsu?" Itachi asked as he dodged one of the fireballs Kaira released by accident.

"Um…now," Kaira replied also dodging one of the fireballs, slightly stunned she could use fire.

"Well, seeing how I don't want to get burned and we don't want random things getting set on fire I think it would be best to learn how to control that jutsu," Itachi stated.

"Any suggestions on who could teach me?" she laughed.

"I have one person in mind, me," he replied with a mischievous smile, and she let out a long sigh, which caused another fireball.

"Your shield is a little too effective, wouldn't you say?" Itachi stated while pulling her behind a tree to avoid the fireball. She had her back against the tree and was catching her breath. He was looking down at her, _he's grown taller_ Kaira noted when she looked up. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. _What did I just do? I must be nuts, but it felt right_ Itachi rambled in his head after he pulled away. He looked at her to see her biting her lip on the right and blushing slightly.

"I thought you were going to teach me how to control my jutsu," she replied, trying to change the subject as best as possible.

"We'll um start that tomorrow," he replied. The two walked in silence on their way home, a very awkward silence. He started to whistle but she just glared at him in response, so he stopped. They walked side by side with an awkward vibe coming from them that apparently the ignorant villagers did not notice because they were all making comments on how the pair was such a cute couple. The supposed to be complements weren't helping the awkward tension at all. They walked into the Uchiha residence and opened the door to the house. Mikoto was sitting down and looked up when they came in, giving a warm smile before noticing the awkwardness between the two. Sasuke ran in the room to see his older siblings and wanted to play with both of them, but Itachi covered for Kaira. Kaira went into her room and let out a long sigh.

"May I come in?" Mikoto knocked on the door.

"Sure," Kaira replied, sitting back up on her bed as Mikoto walked in.

"Did something happen between you two?"

"No."

"Don't bother lying. I can see the awkwardness that you two have going on."

"It was nothing…"

"Okay then, I'll see you at dinner, right?" Mikoto asked as she walked out of the room giving her daughter space.

_End Flashback_

Tenzu returned and quickly took their orders. She let out a long sigh; she was hungry, grumpy, tired, and just overall not in a good mood. He let out a shorter sigh; he only wanted to see her happy but her eyes had returned to being blue. They ate their food quickly and silently. Kaira wasn't acting hostile; she just wasn't in the mood to talk. When they were done, Tenzu insisted that she didn't pay like always she was welcome in his shop. They went back to the house and Itachi was very protective of her while they walked through the streets. It seemed to work because none of the villagers said a word about her and Itachi was very proud of this.

**A/n:** I know, shocking I'm alive eh? Give me some time to slowly dust off my stories…


	8. An Apologizing Author's Note

This is an author's note of sorts:

Okay…so you can call me evil, gather your pitchforks and torches, and threaten me over and over, who the hell am I kidding? There's probably like ten of you reading this story…anyway…I am TEMPORARILY taking it down because it and its sibling stories are bickering. Yes this story has siblings and together they've been driving me up a wall. So I'm calling a family meeting together and getting them all in line and straightening out the many family issues we've been having. I intend to put them up by Christmas (try not to get your hopes up, cuz life happens), so Erasing Waves as the big sister is going home to help the estranged mother with her crazy younger siblings. And how the hell did I get to using a family metaphor? Oh…I should probably work in chronological order, people seem to like that better…

I've been thinking about this for half the summer and am only doing this now to procrastinate my summer hw that's due 2morrow!

Gomen, if you thought this was an update to the story and were all psyched to see where Kaira and Itachi went next.

So hopefully Kaira and Itachi will you see around Christmas, but for being patient with me I'll let you meet Erasing Waves sibling stories' main characters (some are lacking titles, still…I feel bad for them and it's my fault so I should really just do something about it).

Alright guys please introduce yourselves:

"Yo. I'm Choumao, Gin. I have this tribal sun marking around my right eye and who the hell are you?" Pause. Long pause. "Oh yeah, I'm the main character for **Ashes & Embers**."

"HI! I'm Sarei! I'm a gypsy, my performance is about a girl and a dragon set to music, it's really cool! Maybe the caravan will one day pass through your town and you can see it! We're about to start rehearsal for a new gig, so I guess I should mention that I'm the main character for **Song of Wind**."

"Hello, I'm Hoseikana, Chinatsu, it is a pleasure to meet you. You haven't happened to see Killer Bee around, have ya? Anyway I'm a kunoichi from Kumogakure, though I live outside of the village on my clan's grounds. I have a pet bird, and now I need to go look for Bee before I lose my job. Bye."

"Hello there fair maiden, I am Toshi, an Iwagakure native. How may I be of your service, fine damsel?" Pause, whisper, realization; "If you're a dude that was probably a really awkward introduction. I'm Toshi, from Iwagakure. And my character isn't really that filled out because the author shoved me away in a corner while dealing with the temperamental ones. So I guess that's all."

Yes those last two are the title-less ones. I really did shove Toshi in the corner of my mind, she was so well behaved for a character, although she has almost no story compared to the rest, but she gets the longest introduction…

This story will be deleted a week after posting this chapter.

Thank you for even bothering to check out this dust covered story and I really do want to get them on their way as soon as possible,

~MajorWritersBlock.


End file.
